Various jet means have been used successfully to clean the inner surfaces of swimming pools. Some of these jet reaction devices have included jet tubes of flexible nature which have been capable of sinusoidal action in response to jet efflux from the ends of the tubes. More recent jet means have comprised nozzles embedded in the floor or walls of the pool, adapted to pop up at intervals to project a pressurized stream of water in parallel and scrubbing relation to the inner surface of the pool.
A problem which is associated with pop-up nozzles is that the constant jarring which results when the nozzles are repeatedly sequenced from inoperative to extended position causes a strain not only on the nozzle itself but on the housing and associated parts of the nozzle assembly. The problem may be illustrated by reference to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, which is a simple schematic sketch of a typical pop-up nozzle currently in use in the swimming pool industry. In FIG. 1, a housing 10 is installed in the bottom of a swimming pool with its top being flush with the pool surface The bottom of housing 10 is secured to and in communication with a water inlet pipe 11. When the water is turned on, the flow of water into the housing at 13 causes the hollow nozzle 12 to pop up to its extended position, allowing a pressurized stream of water from aperture 14 to scrub the adjacent surface of the pool. Each time the water pressure is turned on, the nozzle ring member 15 hammers against the housing shoulder member 16. Since an individual nozzle may be sequenced on and off as many as 25 or 30 times in a daily treatment pattern, and since the hammering occurs at a point removed from where the housing is secured to the inlet pipe, there is a continuing threat to the integrity of the installation, caused by bending moment stresses and strains on the plastic parts between the two points.
Arrangements similar to that described above in connection with FIG. 1 have been disclosed in Goettl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,088; in Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,673; and in Fagan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,937. Damage to the housing or its components is of significant consequence, since the repair necessarily involves removing and reinstalling a permanent structure.
A further problem in the prior art arrangements is that the sequencing valves normally used in controlling the flow of water in systems of this nature are not designed to achieve a 100% shut-off when in the closed position. This results in some leakage of water pressure to the in-floor water delivery heads, even though they may be in the off cycle. This leakage water pressure, although not strong enough to cause the nozzle to pop up, nevertheless causes a slow turning of the nozzle in its retracted position and gives the appearance of a non-efficient system.
Previous systems also present a problem when it is desired to remove water delivery head assemblies while the pool is filled with water. Although long-handled tools have been designed to engage the water delivery heads, and then turn and remove them while standing on the pool-side deck, excess force and skill is required to operate such tools, to engage the matching lugs and recesses and to keep them engaged as the nozzle is being removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water delivery assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of previous systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assembly which is protected and dampered against the constant, abrupt, battering effect of the pop-up head against the stop elements of the housing.
It is another object to provide an assembly in which damage, if at all, is caused with respect to easily replaceable parts, rather than components of the permanent installation.
It is still another object to provide means for diverting leakage water pressure in the off cycle, to avoid unwanted turning of the nozzle while in its retracted position.
It is yet another object to provide a remote removal tool which cooperates with the water delivery assembly in such manner that the unlocking and removal of the nozzle assembly is accomplished with a maximum of ease and efficiency.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the specification proceeds.